Last Chance
by The Wet Noodle
Summary: Sidney Grey is determined to stay with her beloved Pokemon, Loki. Desperation leads her down strange paths, and her adversary seemed to be showing up everywhere. What exactly is his problem?


_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Sidney Anne Grey. Today is my sixteenth birthday. My mother decided to give me this journal... thing to write down all my feelings. And stuff. Yeah, you can tell I'm like my father. I don'_t do _feelings. Y'know? Anyways, I guess I may as well pen a few things, because I know she's going to nag me about it tomorrow. So, I guess I like Pokemon. I only have one, though. His name is Loki. He's pretty much my best friend. What's that? An explanation. Well - if you insist._

"Papaaaaaaa," wailed the little girl, clinging onto the back pocket of her father's overalls. "I wanna go sleeeeeeedding." She quickly changed tactics and instead circled her arms and legs around his own long leg. Greg peered down in exasperation at his daughter, his black hair glinting blue in the light through the glass windows in their farmhouse.  
"Sidney," he said slowly, prying his daughter's sticky limbs off and hauling her into his lap as he sat on a chair. "I know you do. But you got to do your chores first. You know the rules. Then you can go sledding with Alex. I promise."

Face falling, the little girl pursed her slick lips, brown eyes appearing entirely hurt by this firm command. She began to view her father wavering, as he always did, ready to cave and give his persuasive child whatever she desired. However, at that moment, Carrie walked in. His wife huffed at the little girl. Sid blanched at this, though she hid it by snuggling tight into her father's chest. Carrie was definitely not Sidney's favorite person, though Greg appeared to see something in her. Enough to marry her. As it was, Sid was always on tenterhooks whenever she was around Carrie, and she tended to make herself scarce whenever the wispy woman was in a temper.

Carrie used to be a cook at an inn in Hoenn. While Greg was vacationing there (Alex and Sid were with their mother), he met Carrie and apparently couldn't bear to leave her behind. Regardless of his mad reasoning, Sid detested the woman, although Alex bizarrely seemed to like her. Perhaps it was because she was one of those distant, stern types. Alex was extremely bookish. He appeared to be of the mentality of sticking to one's own. Indeed, Carrie could often be seen reading. Usually, cheesy romances between a Nurse Joy and a gym leader or something equally ridiculous. Sometimes, she read cookbooks. Anyways, her food was great, but Sid was always afraid she was going to be poisoned or something one day as punishment for being too obnoxious or rambunctious one day.  
Carrie was tall and thin. Her hair was a honey-blond hue, and her eyes were a stony blue. She had a pinched face, and it always looked like she had something sour in her mouth. She was pretty, in a sort of snobby way, Sid supposed. No where near her pa's league though (of course, Sid's view of looks were entirely distorted by her like for her father rather than her father).  
Greg was medium height, broad shouldered and powerfully built. He had a bull neck, with warm brown eyes and curly brown hair. He also often had a shadow across the lower half of his face from being too busy to shave. His great care for all the Pokemon on the farm made him often forget his own needs. But he never, ever forgot about his son and daughter.

Making a show of sternness for the benefit of his wife, the strong-chinned farmer peered down his blocky nose at the tiny, chubby-faced child. "Now, Sid, you'll do as you're told, and I'll have no argument about it. Don't forget to put on your mittens when you go out to water the Tauros and the Miltank." Royally upset, the girl flung herself away from her father, stomping off into the next room, to the coat rack. From the next room, she heard that chilly, huffy voice of Carrie's.  
"You need to be more tough with that girl," she said, her voice probably as tight and thin as her lips were.  
Her father talked too softly for Sidney to hear.  
"Well, I don't know what to say then. Imagine she's Alex if it's easier to discipline him." Sidney finished pulling on her wool-lined boots. She strained her ears to catch more conversation, but couldn't. Chewing her lip, she pulled on her thick coat, homemade by her mother, Sidney wondered at Carrie. It felt, to her young mind, like the nasty bird was trying to pull her and her father apart. Every passing day she knew the woman, the more she resented her. Finally shoving her mittens on her hands, Sidney carefully opened the door. Then, she scurried out, hoping that her step-mother wouldn't learn of her habit of eavesdropping.

Running through the snow - or, rather, the path that her father created for her through the snow that would of been up to her hips - she entered the barn. Two rows of Pokemon awaited there, all snug in their stalls for the winter. Eleven big eyes peered at her warmly, and they all called their welcome. The two Taurus were first, Frank and Joe. Frank was less shy than Joe, but seemed more aggressive in the long run. Joe's friendliness was more soft, and he wouldn't hurt a fly on one of his many tails. Next were Stacy and Jessica, the adult Miltank. Stacy was an old lady now, but she was motherly and loving. Despite the fact she no longer provided milk, it would break Sid's heart if dear Stacy was turned out to a retirement pasture. Jessica was Frank's girl. Frank, being the older of the two Taurus, made this firm to Joe, and Joe took the hint right away. However, the little calf that Jessica had birthed, Opal, was quite cute. Sidney often wondered if Joe would like her.  
After all the cow Pokemon came the flock of Mareep and Flaaffy. They made up the last five. Mary, Ian, Pearl, Winter, and West. She noticed that all eleven of them had their feed bins full already. Alex must of already circuited through.

Before Sid left the barn, she made sure to give Pearl an extra pat. She was the Mareep who had provided the wool for Sid's coat (although West was the one who helped her shoes be lined). Sidney also made a point to ignore the empty stall. That was where Kirk had been penned. He was a Flaafy, the strongest and smartest of the lot of him. He'd also been somewhat of Sidney's personal pet. Sadly, Kirk had evolved into an Ampharos. Explaining to Sid was impossible. She could never forgive her father for this most unholy of crimes; selling Kirk. Ampharos were valuable workers in power plants and light houses as well. However, Kirk had no productive value to the family any longer, and he was still young and had many years of working value left in him. Weeping, she had slept for many nights in the arms of the large Ampharos, who refused to break face in front of the child, though surely he had been hurting as well at leaving the only family he ever knew for the big world.  
It hurt to even think of Kirk's solemn face as his Pokeball was shipped off in a transporter in town to the power plant who purchased him.

Sighing, the little girl dragged her feet to the Pidgey pens. She didn't like the flock of Pidgey they kept. Her father had trained a few to carry messages, but mostly they were used for their eggs. The flock was all female, so her father assured her that they weren't actually eating baby Pidgey; it was simply eggs that grew and the Pidgey had to remove from their body. If just left there, they would grow rotten, so they might as well be eaten or sold to people who wanted to have some eggs. Of course, Pidgey eggs weren't as valuable as others, such as Doduo. But her father didn't own any battling Pokemon, so catching one was a problem. As well, they didn't have any Pokemon worth the trade value for one (though Sid would have a fit if they even though of getting rid of one of her friends so soon after Kirk's departure).  
Entering, she waved her mittened hands irritably as a startled Pidgey nearly conked her in the head. She grabbed the basket by the door and began collecting. When she was finished, she hurried back to the house.

She ran into Alex just as she was leaving. "Sid!" he said brightly. Her brother was six years older than herself, and took everything from a logical approach. He appeared boyishly happy to see his little sister. "I just put Jessica's milk away. Are you going to go sledding at the hill?"  
"Yeah!" Sidney practically shouted, before a click of disapproval made her expression of joy drop. Cassie hated loud noises.  
"Wait for me," Sid said urgently, in a softer voice. "I just got to put the eggs in the freezer." Alex grinned and nodded.

At twelve-years-old, Alex was as skinny as their mother. Sid had obviously gained most of her looks from her father, aside from the hair. She was stouter and more buoyant. Alex was meditative in appearance, with his thick glasses and mop of brown hair. He was also a veritable god to Sidney, and she mimicked him in every way she could, even if she couldn't read the books he did, to her disappointment. The words were just too long and hard and strange.

Returning quickly, Sid grabbed the sled she always left by the door. It was wooden and metal. Her father had given it to her as last years Christmas present. "Best Christmas present ever," she said, repeating what she'd declared last year. She used the rope that served as a rein in order to strap it to her back. Alex had his own sled, one made for his taller frame. He smiled as opened the door, leading the way. "Bye, Papa," Sidney called hastily over her shoulder, before hurrying after Alex. Her brother walked brisk enough for the cold winter morning, but was considerate enough to slow down for the pattering feet behind him. It took half an hour to get to the Big Hill. It was covered with a pine here or there, but otherwise bare of foliage and sleek from previous sledding. The sleekness had iced over, and now the children could go faster than ever. Sidney quivered with excitement, seeing the handful of other youths out and about, sledding.  
Alex helped Sid every time she fell through the deep snow, patiently leading her to the crest. With a whoop, a teenage boy leaped onto the sled. Sidney recognized him as coming from the Terin farm. He was here with his three brothers, one older and aloof, the other two younger and boisterous. No doubt the eldest brother wanted to pretend he was too cool for such childish frivolity, but was here in hopes that someone would insist he sled.  
Sid decided not to disappoint. "Hey, aren't you gonna sled?" she questioned in her high, bright voice. The dark-eyed teenager gave an exasperated sigh, but she grinned when she saw the sparkle in his eye. Sidney seemed to have a way of reading people that baffled her brother. He was better at reading books.

"Sheesh, let the guy do what he wants," said a sneering voice. Sid turned and frowned. There stood two haughty children. Twins, one boy, one girl. Their hair was some sort of mix of brown and blond, turning into a sort of light muddy color. Rather ugly color, Sid thought. But nothing else about them was ugly. They peered with green eyes and freckled faces, their fair complexions complimenting the smooth angle of a jawline and the nose that looked like it was sculpted. Sidney felt so awkward and ugly, with her chubby face, tiny button nose, too-large eyes, and messy black hair. It had been the boy who had spoke, and his gaze was haughty with dominance. He obviously thought his age made him superior to Sid. His sister was a mirror, female image. Sid swallowed, feeling herself intimidated by their handsome battlefront. They were only about two or three years older than herself, but they were larger and, and -  
"Hey, it's a free country. She can say whatever she likes," defended one of the younger Terin boys, who looked about Alex's age. "She can say what she likes to whoever she likes."  
The twins immediately turned away, but the boy shot an extra nasty look over his shoulder. Alex put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't bother with them. Come on; let's sled."

The rest of the morning passed with the wind through her hair, and her face turning pink in the icy breath of wind in her face. One incident was where she accidentally stirred up a lone Glaceon, who looked at her with a glare, appearing offended at her disturbing the virgin snow, before he flounced away, his long ears dragging in an awkward manner through the snow. "Sorry!" Sid called after him, giggling as she ascended back up the Big Hill, whooping when Alex zoomed past about two dozen feet to her left. He yelled a greeting, grinning.  
After a couple hours, Alex finally said, "Last run, Sid. We gotta get home and help Pa and Carrie." Sid's face fell, but he was right. It was already getting darker.  
Alex made his last run a good one, taking a flying leap at his sled. It went out of control down the slope, and he ended up wiping it in the slow at the bottom, his glasses knocked off into a snowbank nearby.  
The Terin boys had already left, along with the two girls who had probably only been around for one of the two teenagers. That left Sid alone with the two twins. She quickly sat on her sled, eager to get out of their company. However, she was quickly approached by them. "It's our turn to sled!" they said forcefully.  
"Huh? But there's plenty of slope - " Sid began.  
"We want to sled on this part!" they interrupted in unison, shoving Sidney off. She fell forward, onto the slope. With a gasp, she realized that she was slipping. The hill had been slicked with ice, preventing her from simply sinking. She began sliding down the hill, a due of vocals giggling in shrill laughter as they watched her wail, twirling down the slope until the ice faded into snow. She felt something hit her back when she slid to a halt and realized they must of pushed her sled after her. _How considerate_, she thought bitterly.

"Omigosh, Sid!" exclaimed Alex, as he rushed forward, having watched the whole scene unfold in horror. "Are you okay?"  
Sid began crying. She seemed to be doing that a lot this year. Hot tears spilled over her soft cheeks, and she sniffed and sobbed into her brother's chest, wishing he was as big and strong as her Papa, that he could hug as strongly. She wished even more fervantly for her mother. She would know just the thing to say to cheer Sidney up; she always did.  
"Wh-why are they so mean, Alex?" she whimpered, wiping away a tear as he held her hand, walking her slowly home after she had calmed down slightly.  
"I don't know," said Alex, troubled. "But they've always been trouble. Winnifred is their sister, and she sits next to me in class. She's always complaining about them, too. About what they ruined, or who came complaining this time about their mischief."  
"Wh-what? They have a Misdreavous? No wonder they're so mean! They're just like their Pokemon!"  
"Uh, no, mischief is - nevermind. Anyways, you should just ignore them." Sid didn't complain about how it was impossible to ignore the people shoving you down the hill.  
"Who are they?" she finally asked as the house came into view. Alex knew immediately that her mind was still on the terrible two, despite how he'd tried to distract her interest. He hesitated.  
"Marie and Desmond Laramie."  
"Well, now it all makes sense! Ma says Laramies have always been snobbish."  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, I don't like them. And I hope they both get the Pokepox!"  
Alex just sighed and patted his little sister's head.

* * *

Christmas Eve had already arrived. Pa had relieved the two children from their duties, saying he would take care of them. Secretly, Sid thought he just wanted to have some time away from Carrie, as it would take him a long time to complete all of the chores. At least it was Winter; during the summer, Pa was always much busier, what with fields to sow and plant and water and tend and harvest.  
The day was filled with an anxious excitement. Christmas was always the most magical day of the year, to Sidney. The world was a breath of ice, and, though her digits were pink and she shivered in the early morning air, getting up early to raid stockings and open presents was always a moment of joy.  
Christmas Eve was the build-up, and Sid always felt like an anxious ball of energy before hand. She begged with Alex to take her into town. He seemed entirely reluctant, until she argued that they needed wrapping paper for Pa's present, anyways - that the bland brown paper they planned to use was all too unfestive and ugly.

Relenting, her brother hitched a two-person cart to Joe the Tauros. The great bull mooed as he placidly set out towards town, walking along the commonly trampled road. Sidney giggled as she bounced up and down in her hard wooden seat while Alex carefully guided Joe's course. Her brother tolerantly smiled as the Tauros eventually pulled into the town. It was always a shock to a farmgirl such as Sid. People everywhere, the shops bustling. And this was just a small town, with only two or three hundred people. It still made the little girl dizzy.

After he hitched Joe to a post, Alex carefully held Sidney's mittened had, guiding his gawking little sister through the crowd. However, everyone paused when the jingle-jangle of silver bells could be heard. Sidney eagerly turned to see a scarlet sleigh coming through the slushy street. She gasped when she saw what was leading the sleigh. Four beautiful Stantler. Their coloring dazzled her; they were a silver-white hue, and their horns were black as night. Everyone knew the common Stantler in the woodland near the farms were brown and smallish. These creatures were huge and magnificent. Sidney was nearly green with envy at the sight of them.  
Her stomach dropped when she saw who was in the sleigh.  
The terrible two, Marie and Desmond, smirked as they past, turning their pretty little noses up at her. The driver appeared indifferent to the little snots he was hauling about, as he steered his Stantler through the crowd, their harnesses letting out the most beautiful noise as they went along.

"It's not fair," whispered Sidney, visibly upset at the sight of the awful pair. "How come they have four pretty Stantler like that?"  
"They don't," Alex comforted her. "They just bought the sleigh-ride. Although, it _is_ horribly expensive." At least, for the farm children the sum was large. Perhaps because they were rarely given actual money, and only toys or clothing.  
Just another reason to hate the Laramies.

The Laramies moved to their district shortly after the grandfather of the twins made his fortune in marketing. Having always wanted a farm, he settled out there, and he brought, as he boasted, the best Pokemon money could buy. The cream of the crop. However, he didn't know much about farming, so he was off to a rocky start. His children managed to stabilize the place, as his only daughter married a farming man. But they had been and always would be boastful and rude to others; especially to the small scale ranchers like the Greys.  
It was rumored that last spring one of the Laramie Miltalks hatched a beautiful _blue_ Miltank. At least Sidney had heard of blue Miltanks, unlike silver Stantlers. They were handsome creatures, and the gossip said they gave out a higher quality product than other Miltanks. Of course, that could just be the usual Laramie bragging.

Regardless, Sidney was still upset over the better fortune of the Laramies, despite leaving with a beautiful silver wrapping paper from the craft store.

* * *

"Go on, Sid, get to sleep. Otherwise, the Christmas Delibird won't bring you his presents, knowing you're awake," admonished Sid's father, as he kissed her forehead. She made a face, but grinned, wriggling with excitement. She felt unable to sleep in her eagerness. Every child knew of the Christmas Delibird; he was a special Delibird that came and delivered beautiful presents to good boys and girls. Secretly, she hoped that he would skip the Laramie Ranch.  
"I love you, Papa."  
"Love you too, Sidney."  
"G'night, Pa," Alex called from the other half of the bedroom he shared with Sid. His half had bookshelves and encouraging posters for education.  
Sid's half held pictures of Pokemon, candid shots of beautiful Pokemon, flying, roaring, slipping through grass. Her prize figurine lay on her bed stand, in front of the Lantern lamp.  
"Goodnight, Alex," Greg responded. "Have a good sleep."

He slipped down the hall to where his wife awaited. She slipped her thin hand into his thick, rough one. She placed Greg's calloused palm over her stomach, which was growing larger lately. Sidney assumed that Carrie was just getting fat off her own cooking. Of course, Alex already knew, but no one bothered explaining it to the six-year-old.  
"You're still too soft on them," Carrie said solemnly.  
Greg didn't respond, instead, rubbing his wife's belly as he led her into bed.

Christmas dawned bright and early. Sidney was the first to spring out of bed. She squealed as she hopped up onto Alex's. The adolescent groaned and glowered at his sister's rude interruption of his sleep. "It's Christmas!" Sidney shouted, shaking his shoulder eagerly. "Come on, come on! It's Christmas! You've got to open your presents!" She went so far as to yank on his thick hair.  
"Ow! Stop that," reprimanded Alex, snarling as he sat up, shoving his sister off of the bed. She landed with a hearty thump on the hardwood floor and bounced back on her feet, practically dancing in place.  
"Gogogo! Come on!" she shouted, yanking on his bedshirt. The older boy grumbled before relenting, following his sister to Carrie and Greg's room.

Some of Sid's elation wheezed out. She was always more subdued around Carrie. However, Alex managed to enter, yawning, to wake them both, explaining that Sid wanted to open presents. Greg got up, good-naturedly. Carrie was more cranky, though she followed, diverting her path to the kitchen instead.  
The Christmas tree had several boxes beneath it. Above the fireplace hung several stockings. Sid's father went forward to stoke the fire, in order to warm the cold morning. There was a knowing glint in his eye as he peered at Sid. Alex grinned when he caught his father's eye, knowing what the man had in store for his child.

The morning spent opening presents was delightful. Sidney got several thick socks and a new pair of mittens to replace her old ones. She also got a boardgame, which she insisted they play with later. Along with that, a little wooden flute, which no doubt everyone was going to regret later when she blasted out their ear drums with her insistent tooting.  
Alex received several books. He also got quite a few reams of writing paper, and a handsome pen in which to script whatever he liked on it. He was positively glowing.  
Carrie got an obligatory item of clothing from the kids, along with a beautiful necklace supposedly from all three of them, but really it was just from Pa (Carrie only thanked him, anyways).  
Pa got new boots, and a cute clock that Sid wanted to buy him, with a Meowth wrapped around it. "It's tail and eyes move back and forth! See!" She set the clock and, indeed, the slit eyes of the Meowth moved in time with the ticking of the second hand. "It meows every hour!" Sid gushed.  
Alex gave Pa a slip of paper. He gazed at it and quickly hugged his son, obviously pleased with whatever it had read. Sid was about to ask what it was, when Pa said, "Well, that's everything. Breakfast?"

Carrie had, of course, already prepared it. Thick pancakes and orange juice greeted them, along with some scrambled eggs. Sidney sat back, feeling fulfilled for the day.  
"Sid," Greg said mildly. "Why don't you go out to the barn and check on the Pokemon?"  
Sid was surprised, but shrugged and obeyed. She pulled on her coat and boots and her new mittens. She was surprised to see Alex and her Pa there beside her. "Hey, I thought just I was supposed to check on them."  
"We want to help... check on them," Alex said, grinned at Pa.  
Carrie skulked behind the two boys. Her scowl suggested that something good was about to happen.

Apprehensive, Sid led the small procession into the barn. The usual greeting of noises came to her ears. Greg and Alex helped her fill the food and water bins, as they slowly made their way to the back of the barn. Sid, as per usual, avoided looking at the empty stall. That is, until Alex cleared his throat. "Now, that's new."

Sid turned, and immediately did a double take, all the breath leaving her lungs in her amazement. Curled up in a little ball in the final stall was a small white Pokemon with triangular, delicate ears. It's soft nostrils twitches as it gazed up at Sidney quietly. Fire adorned it's body, starting from between the eyes and stopping at the nape of the neck, while exploding from the end of it's spine. Small flames also burned at the joins in it's legs. The little Ponyta was obviously very young, perhaps not born just days before.  
"Papa! Is that supposed to be here?" was the first thing Sid blurted when she saw it.  
"Yes, yes he is," Greg said, choking on his own laughter at the girls expression of sheer joy and wonder.  
"Oh - oh! Papa!" She flung herself into Greg's arms and squeezed him tight, before she approached the colt Ponyta slowly, holding out her hand. "Hi there!"  
The Ponyta looked at her shyly with one dark eye, whuffling slightly. He finally put his nuzzle into her hand, and she stroked it, before she embraced the young Pokemon. It already had a supreme control of it's firey disposition, it seemed; the barn hadn't burned down, and Sid wasn't scalded either. Although, it did seem rather taken with it's fellow youth.

"Papa! What's his name?" Sid asked, turning to look at her father.  
"He doesn't have one," Greg responded, smiling. "It's up to you what to call him. He's all yours." He placed a Pokeball in her hand.  
Sid seemed puzzled by this. She looked long and hard at her new Pokemon. "He's really special, so he needs a special name. I don't think anything like Matt or Fred would do it."  
"He needs a strong name," Alex agreed. "Something with power. How about... Loki?"  
"What? That's a weird name," Sid said doubtfully.  
"No it's not! Loki was a powerful god in myth, a god of fire and metal. He was also pretty mischievous."  
"Loki had a Misdreavos?"  
"Oh jeez, this again... no, I mean, he was a trouble-maker. Your Loki looks like a little hell-raiser too - "  
"You watch your mouth around your sister, Alex," said Greg quickly, although without much conviction.  
"Yes, Pa."

"Hmm... Loki... are you gonna get into trouble?" The babe looked at her with large, innocent black eyes and whuffled again, pressing his nuzzle into Sid's face. Sid giggled.  
"I think he is!" Eagerly, she rose to her feet. "Come on, Loki! Let's go outside!"  
"Hey now, wait a sec - " Greg began. However, Sid had already helped the wobbly Ponyta to his hooves and the two ran out of the barn, a pair of thunking feet matched with the clip-clop of Loki's.

"Yay! Let's race, Loki! Just like the Rapidash at the tracks!" She leaped onto the back of the small Ponyta. He seemed surprised and it struggled slightly under the weight of the young girl. Eventually, she fell off of the Ponyta's back as he snorted indignantly. Laughing heartily, she ended up chasing him through the winter landscape, as new snow fell softly from the sky.


End file.
